Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Dark Lord of the Shit
Du hast ( ). Hallo Dark Lord of the Shit! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Dark Lord of the Shit!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Little Ani Admin 21:12, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) ---- Ich zogge SWBF I un II ,Half Life (aba nua 1) ,CSCZ (Condition Zero) ,Call of Duty 1 und ich glaube das wars! CommanderCody Gruß Auch von mir ein Herzliches Wilkommen bin schon gespannt was du alles beizutregen hast Jango 21:19, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) :Hi! Ein tipp noch zum verlinken von Begriffen. Einache [[]] um das Wort reichen schon aus, um den Link zu erstellen.mfg--Yoda41 22:25, 16. Mär 2007 (CET) Moin Also du musst nicht extra den Link einer bestimmten Seite herraussuchen. Wenn du zB nach 4 NSY verweisen willst, reciht es wenn du 4 NSY schreibst. Du kannst ihn einfach mit der Maus markiern und auf den dritten Knopf oben von links drücken (den wo Ab blau unterstrichen sind).--Modgamers 10:41, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Hey Danke an alle hier für die tipps und herzliche Begrüßung! Dark Lord of the Shit Keine Ursache ;) Jango 11:33, 17. Mär 2007 (CET) Kleine Anmerkung Das Tier, was dir gefällt, ist ein Nexu vom Planeten Cholganna. Soll sich jetzt nicht besserwisserisch anhören, sondern ist nur nett gemeint.Meister Yoda 21:41, 23. Mär 2007 (CET) Oh Danke, das hab ich nicht gewusst ich fands in Episode II lustig und mir hat es mal einer gesagt.Danke auch fürs angucken meiner BenutzerseiteDark Lord of the Shit Su cuy'gar! Die Bauanleitung kommt demnächst. Zu den Signaturen am ende der Diskussionsbeiträge: die macht man eigentlich mit ~~~~ dann kommt auch der Zeitstempel dazu. Cody 18:02, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey jeder der Republik Commando hat is eingeladen um 21:25 auf dem erkennbaren server mitzuspielen.Dark Lord 21:11, 25. Jul 2007 (CEST) Bald ist wieder so ein Spieleabend. Diesmal ein paar Leute mehr bitte^^.Dark Lord disku 22:53, 27. Jul 2007 (CEST) Hey Leute solte irgendjemand der ahnung hat dies hier lesen dann: HILFEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ich komm bei meiner Babel nicht zurecht weil ich die am Rand laufen habeen will. Danke im VorrausDark Lord disku 23:24, 6. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke das Problem mit der Babel hat sich erledigt danke an Kyle.Dark Lord disku 19:19, 7. Aug 2007 (CEST) Anmeldedatum Hi Dark Lord, auf deiner Benutzerseite hast du geschrieben, dass du dich vermutlich am 16.03.2007 bei Jedipedia angemeldet hast, ich kann dir aber mit Sicherheit sagen, dass es tatsächlich der 16.03.2007 ist. Bild:;-).gif Du kannst das hier nachschauen: sql_user_registration.php Gruß, Premia Admin 01:24, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Jo es war der 16.03.07 Dark Lord disku 13:29, 10. Aug 2007 (CEST) Premias Vorfahren aus Rumänien??? Hi Darklord! Wie kommst du zu der Annahme? E.B 17:56, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Das willst du gar nicht wissen... nein schau mal auf der Haupseiten-Disku da hat Premia Youtube und so eingebettet und seine urls hab ich eingegeben und 2 der 3 videos waren Werbungen für Rumänien udn da dachte ich mir, dass er irgendne Verbindung dazu hat oder das Land kennt oder mag oder so.GrussDark Lord disku 18:00, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Da macht er vielleicht Urlaub. Wenn du mich wegen meiner zahlreichen Ausflüge auf die Nordseeinsel Baltrum jetzt auch als Ostfriesen betrachtest, dann hau ich dich!Bild:;-).gif E.B 19:51, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich habe dir ja in deiner Disku geantwortet. Dann musst du mir auch da antworten. Diese überkreuzte Kommunikation ist einfach unüblich. =) E.B 22:42, 11. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ich selbst bin unüblich^^.Dark Lord disku 15:49, 12. Aug 2007 (CEST) Shaak Ti Hallo Dominik! Erstmal wünsche ich dir einen schönen Urlaub in Mexiko(wann kommst du eigentlich wieder?)Zu deiner Anfrage: ich weiß selbst nicht, wieso Shaak Ti sich in die Hilfsbrigade eingeordnet hat, denn er ist wirklich noch nicht so lange dabei und hat vom formatieren noch nicht so viel Ahnung. Spreche ihn am besten einfach drauf an. Einen schönen Urlaub wünscht: --Bel Iblis 12:16, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tja, als wir das eingeführt haben, war ich ein Befürworter bestimmterAufnahmebedingungen, aber es wurde ja anders entschieden. Jetzt kann sich hier eben jeder so bezeichnen... E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 16:44, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ich bin auch der Meinung, dass diese von Admin s bestimmt werden sollten oder, dass sich User wie du und ich, Erik, sich dort eintragen, denn wir haben ja schon Wiki-Erfahrung, Shaak Ti ja noch nicht ... --Bel Iblis 17:03, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Man könnte doch eine Zeit, sagen wir zB. drei Monate nehmen! Dann hat der User Wikierfahrung (JP Erfahrung) und kann sich wie er will eintragen oder es auch lassen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:07, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :::Tja, das ist doch nicht so schlim, oder? Wenn er es nicht selbst weiß, kann er ja die Antwort suchen und hat selbst auch noch was gelernt, oder zumindest kann er die Leute an jemanden weiterleiten, der die Antwort weiß. Es wäre zwar besser, wenn sich da nicht jeder eintragen könnte, aber die Admins meinen teilweise, dass es v ollkommen überflüssig ist, oder das wir uns absondern würden. Naja, die Admins haben entschieden, wenn ihr was dagegen habt, dann schlagt es doch nochmal vor, da kann jeder mitdiskutiren. MfG - Cody 17:09, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Ein User könnte sich auch anmelden und nach drei Monaten zum ersten Mal überhaupt kommen. Deswegen ist das Kriterium der Zeit, wie lange jemand schon Mitglied ist, nicht gut geeignet. Auch die Anzahl der Edits wurde diskutiert, aber auch hier kamen wir zu dem Schluss, das Quantität nicht alles ist. Wir müssten das anders machen. Ich wäre für eine richtige Abstimmung, wie bei Artikeln die lesenswert oder exzellent werden sollen. Aber die Admins werden sicher nur wieder sagen, dass dies nicht erforderlich ist. Trotzdem sollten wir das nochmal ins Gespräch bringen. Und die Weiterleitung zu einem Mitglied der Hilfsbrigade macht das Zeichen für sich selber nicht erforderlich. Das sollten nur erfahrene Leute tragen, die auch wirklich in der Lage sind, selber zu helfen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:14, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Hm, ja.... dan schlag es vor, du kannst ja auch dieses Gespräch da verlinken. MfG - Cody 17:20, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::Aber so wichtig ist das ganze nicht wir sollten lieber Artikel schreiben, erweitern und verbessern als eine Unnötige Diskussion zu führen die halt nicht so wichtig ist! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Was heißt nicht wichtig? Wenn es nicht wichtig ist, können wir die Babelnvorlage und alles damit zusammenhängende ja auch löschen. Aber wenn wir sie einführen, sollte dies auch mit Kopf geschehen. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:29, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) ::OK allerdings denke ich dass man nur diesen Rang von Admins oder anderen Maltesern erhalten kann.Ach und ich bin bald wieder da. MfUDark Lord disku 21:22, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Videos Hi Dark Lord of the Shit! Ich wollte mir gerade deine Videos nochmals ansehen, aber da steht jetzt: "this video is not longer available". Hast du denn noch den Link? Ich finde die sooo looolig, dass glaubst du gar nicht! Ich würde sie drum gerne noch mal sehen! Ilya 17:34, 30. Aug 2007 (CEST) Tut mir Leid ich finde die nicht mehr und habe gerade auch keine Zeit aber wenn ich wieder da bin werde ich es reparieren...MfG--Dark Lord disku 00:29, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) So das passt so. Dark Lord disku 14:16, 8. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jar Jar Binks So ich wollte dir meine hilfe bei jar jar bings eintrag anbieten. viele grüße --Info 19:06, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das geht klar, aber wir sind bald fertig. Dark Lord disku 19:07, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) :dafür das ihr fast fertig seid ist es schon recht voller lücken... (zum ps.:Nope) --Info 19:23, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) Ich find deine Hilfe toll aber es st halt nur noch die Hälfte da, schreib dich einfach ein...ähh... wie heisst du eigentlich? Dark Lord disku 20:12, 18. Sep 2007 (CEST) ---- frage: wie schreibt man den nun rc-40 mit 1 oder mit 2 x? --SEV 07 21:18, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ähh was für X? Dark Lord disku 21:20, 30. Sep 2007 (CEST) Test(Bitte nicht beachten) Dark Lord Disku 00:49, 7. Okt 2007 (CEST) Republic Commandos In deiner Userseite gibst du der genannten Reihe je eine 3... Da ich vorhatte, mir die zuzulegen, fände ich es klasse, wenn du das kurz begründen könntest. Evtl kaufe ich mir sonst andere. Gruß Darth Maulhalten 17:37, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Also ich finde den hätten manche von uns besser schreiben können, da das Buch kurzzeitig doch langweilig ist und es ausserdem von der Story her nicht ganz so ausgereift ist wie z.B. die X-Wing Reihe. Gruß Dark Lord Disku 17:41, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Na mal schaun... trotzdem thx - gruß Darth Maulhalten 15:12, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich kann dir die Bücher nur empfehlen...meine Lieblings SW Bücher;-) Sehr spannend, witzig und man bekommt einen wirklichen Einblick in das Leben der Klone und merkt dass es Individuen sind! Vorallem der zweite Teil ist sehr menschlich geschrieben! Darth Tobi 21:24, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Der erste Teil ist im2. Viertel ja wohl ÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜÜBELST lahm. Wenn das deine Lieblingsbücher sind, dann kauf dir Schattenjäger. Dark Lord Disku 21:46, 14. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Ich habe Schattenjäger schon gelesen und meinst du mit erster teil das auf kamino? Das war eine echt gute Stelle! Darth Tobi 13:36, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Kurz nachdem sie auf dem Planeten "gelandet" sind ist es ewig lahm... Dark Lord Disku 14:43, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Naja ich denke dass ist nur noch Geschmack...ich bleibe bei meiner Meinung das es zu empfehlen ist ;-) 17:40, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Wie du meinst. Dark Lord Disku 19:54, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ICQ Bin ich wirklich bei dir auf ignorieren? Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:43, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Ja für 3 Wochen. Dark Lord Disku 22:45, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Die Karte schicke ich trotzdem :D. Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:46, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich nehme an, für dich bin ich jetzt eine persona non grata für dich, nciht wahr?Gruß, Bel Iblis Diskussion 22:54, 10. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Nein, das bist du nicht. Allerdings kann ich dir sagen, dass dieser Scheiss sich auch noch länger auswirken kann. Schick doch die Karte! Los sag alles weiter! Zögere nicht, zeige keine Gnade! Ich hätte vielleicht genau so gehandelt. Wenn dus tust dann lass ich dich da drauf auf ewig vergammeln. GrußDark Lord Disku 16:22, 11. Okt 2007 (CEST) Video Lool. Das Video von "Episode III - Was wirklich geschah" ist echt lustig! Vorallem Obi-Wan: That's bad. I feel like setting you on fire now...Bild:--).gif Ilya 14:45, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)‎ :One moment...I AM THE SENAT! SAugeil finde ich. Dark Lord Disku 14:51, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schwer... Vorallem das er wieder anders gekleidet mit dem Laserschwert zurück kommt! *g* Ilya 14:59, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Ich weiß ja was witzig ist ;). Dark Lord Disku 15:05, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Da hast du wirklich recht. Das andere mit der Fernsehsendung ist auch ned schlecht...Ilya 15:07, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) n Ja klar, nur wegen sonem "n"... ^^ Fragen immer, gerne und jederzeit. Hehe, der ist immer noch der Beste. *g* Ilya 21:45, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Sry, das war nur etwas lustig zum verarschen^^.Dark Lord Disku 21:57, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Schon klar! Bild:--).gif Ilya 22:01, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST)PS:Kann ich dich in meine Freundesliste aufnehmen? :::Wenn du das wriklich willst^^... Dark Lord Disku 22:22, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Oke, dann lass ichs... ^^ Ilya 22:25, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Hmm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO schlimm bin ich auch wieder nicht... Dark Lord Disku 22:28, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) PS:Ich bin schlimmer! ::::::Ne, so schlimm wie ich biste nicht... *g* Ilya 22:29, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Stimmt.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:29, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::DIE PUNKTE! Dark Lord Disku 22:30, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ich wusste es, E.B... *g* Ilya 22:32, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Aber nur das mit den Punkten. Sonst wusstest du nichts. Ich bin unberechenbar.^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:33, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::Falsch du bist Erik. Dark Lord Disku 22:34, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::Das heißt: Damit liegst du falsch.Bild:;-).gif^^ E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:35, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::Nein, ich wusste, dass du da auch noch was dazu sagen musstest. Bei jedem anderen Thema hättestes gelassen... Ich spüren das kann! Ilya 22:37, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::::::Tja, ich lasse eben keine Gelegenheit aus. ;-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:38, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::::::::Ich merke es... *grummel* ^^ Ilya 22:39, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) Freundesliste Also ich habe dich jetzt in meine Freundesliste aufgenommen, egal ob du schlimm bist oder nicht ^^ Hast du das Bild alleine gemalt? Das ist echt schön gekommen. Nicht nur wen es darstellen soll *g* sondern auch wie er dargestellt wird. Ilya 22:50, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :PUNKTE VERGESSEN. ILYA HAT DIE PUNKTE VERGESSEN. E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:52, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Nein! Ich habe ein neues Thema angefangen und so ist es übersichtlicher, meiner Meinung nach... Ilya 22:53, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Du hast aber die neue Überschrift vergessen. Das gilt nicht. Du hast die Punkte vergessen. lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala *g* E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 22:55, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Oh Mann! Ist es so genehm? Ilya 22:58, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Schon besser. Und denk in Zukunft bitte daran. Du musst Punkte setzen, oder auf die Überschrift achten. Immer schön die Form wahren. X-P E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 23:00, 15. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Das sagt gerade der Richtige... Ilya 11:02, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Sagt mal, habt ihr nichts besseres zu tun, als euch wegen Punkten zu streiten? xD --Opi-Wann Knobi 11:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Und auch noch auf meiner Dissku... und ja das Bild ist von mir. Dark Lord Disku 14:18, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Manchmal braucht sie eben eine kleine Abreibung, das tut ihr dann auch mal ganz gut. Bild:;-).gif E.B Audienz beim Mand'alor? 17:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::::Ha...ha...ha... Erik hat angefangen! *sniff* ^^ Echt? Wo hast du gelernt so zu zeichnen? Ich zeichne auch gerne, aber nur Skizzen. Wenn es dann ums colorieren geht, versaue ich immer das ganze Bild. *g* Also lass ichs lieber als Skizzierung und erquicke mich daran.Ilya 20:06, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::::Also alls ABreagierung grätsche ICh immer ein paar Gegner beim Fußball um... und das zeichen hat mir mal einer beigebracht, den ich beim HL2Deathmatch kennengelernt hab^^. Dark Lord Disku 21:08, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) Weiterführung.. Sorry, wenn ich hier weiter schreibe, aber ich findes nicht so toll, wenn wir seine Disku vorkleistern mit Sachen, die ihn wahrscheinlich gar nicht interessieren... Dein Palast? Interessant... Ilya 22:12, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Eig. mein Zimmer und ich wollte das gleiche gerade an dich schreiben^^. Dark Lord Disku 22:13, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :: ^^ der ist natürlich gut! Ilya 22:15, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::Meine Tür ist das schwarze Tor, die Lampen sind die Leuchtfeuer von Minas Tirith und mein Rechner heisst Darth und der Monitor Vader^^. Dark Lord Disku 22:17, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::Abgefahren... = ) Ilya 22:20, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::Gibst du solchen Sachen keine Namen? Dark Lord Disku 22:22, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::Doch klar. Mein Velo ist ein Eta-2-Actis Abfangjäger. Meine Jacke eine Jedi-Robe...^^ Ilya 22:25, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) :::::::Velo? Dark Lord Disku 22:26, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Schreib einfach aber ich hab jetzt Besuch, bis Morgen. Dark Lord Disku 22:30, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST)